Tengo miedo de mí mismo
by SuperBrave
Summary: TERMINADO. Goku el humano, Kakarotto el saiyajin. Las dos caras de una moneda. Héroe vs monstruo. Hombre vs Ozaru. En la conciencia del más bueno, descansa el horror de una muerte injusta.


Notas de la autora: Mis queridas amigas, he visto que después del último capitulo de Seducción Fatal, en el cual Goku es quien narra la historia, muchas de vosotras alegáis que este hombre tiene la mentalidad de un niño de 10 años, o que es demasiado inmaduro o inocente como para explicarse tan bien. Ciertamente, Goku carece de elocuencia, también de formación intelectual, pero que nadie confunda eso con su inteligencia. Si vence a todos es porque es más inteligente que los demás, solo que en su caso, esta sabiduría está enfocada hacia las artes marciales, donde es un verdadero Genio. Aclarado esto prosigo con una desmitificación del héroe que todos conocen introduciéndome en sus temores interiores y en las razones que le llevaron a alejarse de su familia en tantas ocasiones. Por favor, no sigáis subestimándole, puede que no haya sido un gran protagonista en mis historias, queridas mías, pero es un personaje muy querido también. Solo que… no todo lo que reluce es oro.

TENGO MIEDO DE MI MISMO 

Esta noche también lo he sentido, he despertado sobresaltado y me he marchado al lago a reflexionar detenidamente. Procuré que Pan no se percatase de mi ausencia, pero no puedo permanecer a su lado esta noche. No, hasta que logre tranquilizarme, hasta estar seguro de que no les podría hacer nada malo.

¿Por qué no puedo vivir en paz sin que mi otro yo venga a molestarme? Me dice que destruya, me pide sangre, grita por surgir con el ozaru odiado que habita en mi naturaleza. ¡Quiero ser humano! ¡No quiero ser un saiyajin! ¡Yo no pedí esto…!

¿Cómo lo hace Vegeta para controlarse? Me pregunto si él sentirá lo mismo que yo. La última vez, cuando hicimos la fusión, estaba demasiado ocupado en la batalla como para indagar dentro de su mente este resquicio. ¿Sabrá él mi secreto? Cada vez que nos fusionamos siento más armonía en su espíritu. En cambio yo estoy cada día peor…

Miro a mis hijos y me pregunto si les habré transmitido esta desgracia. Quizás a Gohan, no creo que a Goten. Puede que a ambos o es posible que yo esté loco. Quizás el golpe en la cabeza que decía mi hermano que ocasionó mi confusión mental es el culpable de estos pensamientos. Raditz decía que yo era un saiyajin, un monstruo, no dejaba de repetirlo, que había sido programado para destruir a todos. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo de mi mismo. ¡No, no soy un saiyajin!

Pero tengo miedo, porque nadie puede superarme. Tenía la esperanza de que Vegeta mejorase y se hiciera más fuerte que yo, pero ¿y si volvía a hacerse malvado? ¿Quién le pararía entonces? La ironía de todo esto es que les haya salvado tantas veces. Soy un héroe, pero no me siento como tal. Soy demasiado fuerte y mi espíritu está demasiado revuelto como para permanecer con los míos. El riesgo es demasiado…

Ninguno de mis hijos me mataría si llegase a dominarme mi otro yo. Estoy seguro de eso. Vegeta solo no podría conmigo, ni siquiera ayudado por los demás. Por eso tuve que entrenar a Uub. Era mi única esperanza. No esperaba que comprendieran mi alejamiento. Sólo quería que no me guardasen mucho rencor por ello.

Les vine a visitar a veces, Chichi lloraba al verme y yo me sentía inmundo, con este nudo en la garganta. Nunca he soportado ser la causa del dolor de nadie. Pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de ser el causante de la muerte de quienes quiero. Ya es bastante carga haber recordado quién fue el que mató a mi abuelo.

Yo. Mi otro yo. Ese Ozaru maldito le aplastó en una noche de luna llena. Me lo había advertido, que no saliera, ni la mirase. Pero le desobedecí por curiosidad de niño, o porque una parte de mi mismo anhelaba transformarse y matar, destruir, arrasar todo a mi paso. No soportaría que algo así se repitiese. No podría soportar despertar un día y ver los cadáveres de mis seres queridos desperdigados por la tierra, destruida a mi paso.

Cuando todo esto termine tendré que marcharme lejos. Lo suficientemente cerca para protegerles si se da el caso de que estén alguna vez en peligro. Lo suficientemente lejos para no destruirles si vuelvo a transformarme en un monstruo. ¡No quiero ser un saiyajin!

Vegeta no lo entendía. No comprendía que renegase de mi estirpe. Me sacaba de mis casillas que me recordase el nombre maldito que me dieron al nacer. Kakarotto. Ese es el culpable de la muerte de mi abuelo. Kakarotto. Mí odiado yo mismo…

Sé que me transformaré tarde o temprano. ¿Qué sucederá entonces? Mi maldición es la misma que me hace ser el protector del Universo y su posible destructor al mismo tiempo. No puedo hablar esto con nadie. ¿Por qué no habré nacido humano?

Me planteé dejar de luchar, pero surgía un enemigo tras otro para recordarme que tenía que ser más fuerte, que era la única esperanza. Tampoco soportaba permanecer mucho tiempo en inactividad. Cuanto más me contenía, más pesadillas sufría. Kakarotto vive dentro de mi tanto como Goku.

Mi destino es proteger a todos. Espero que me perdonen pero, aunque soy muy feliz a su lado, un día tendré que alejarme y será para siempre, para no vernos más que en las batallas decisivas, para aparecer como un fantasma. Tendrán que superar mi ausencia, deberán acostumbrarse a la idea de que seré un muerto que vive, que les cuida en la distancia, pero que nunca se acerca...

_Goku se marchó unos meses después sobre el lomo del Dragón Mágico, vivió alejado de todos en un recóndito lugar poblado por terribles monstruos prehistóricos donde nadie, ni siquiera los más osados, se atrevían a visitar. De cuando en cuando se acercaba a los alrededores de las casas de sus seres queridos, les espiaba por la ventana, sonreía al verles felices, dejaba caer una flor cuando estaban tristes, y volvía a su monte sagrado y solitario. Solo un viento cálido quedaba a su paso, en las estancias que visitaba, y sus hijos y sus nietos, sonreían felices sin saber la razón de ello._

**FIN**


End file.
